Normal? What's That?
by obsessive360
Summary: (Rewritten version of the orignal. I choose not to remember the first one!) The Bennet girls have never known normal. Being Vampire/Human hybrids is never easy; but when you add in a coven of vegetarian vampires, two packs of wolves, and two of the least expected vampires to side with the Cullen family, things could get interesting!


A/N: This story was originally my very first story. I started writing it in the 6th grade with two girls who were my best friends at the time. Now, after deleting it and its companions, I have decided to rewrite it the way I wanted it to be from the start. I hope you like this version of the story!

My Brother's Keeper

The rain drizzled on as normal, the weather adding on to the already monotonous day. Even though it was early in the morning, school wasn't due to take in for at least another hour and a half, I felt as though something was meant to happen today. I sighed as I went to place my sisters' breakfast on the bar in the kitchen. That was when it happened. I was pulled into a vision of the future, of today.

_I was in school, in my English class, writing down the day's homework when the door opened and _he _walked in. He was blonde, tall, and obviously (to me) a vampire. His nose twitched, his head turned towards me, and his eyes met mine. His eyes were not red like those of my older siblings, but gold. He saw me, blinked a few times, and smiled. Then, it was over._

I panicked. I felt my heart rate increase, and I knew I needed to calm down. Unfortunately, instead of calming down, I dropped the plates. Food went everywhere on my kitchen floor, and I felt a tear slip down my face.

All of a sudden, the mess was being cleaned up, and a pair of strong arms pulled me into the family room. I inhaled the scent of my step-brother as he hugged me and told me everything would be okay. Sure, he smelled slightly like a wet dog, but he had a secondary scent that nearly masked the wet dog smell. Embry smelled of fresh pine from how much time he spent in the woods; pine was one of my favorite scents.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened, Evie?", he asked, and I nodded as I looked up at him slowly.

"Em, do you know of any vampires with gold eyes?", I asked him, and he chuckled.

"Evie, do you remember my friend Jacob?", he asked me in reply, and I nodded.

"Do you remember me telling you about Jacob's wife, Renesme Cullen?", he asked another question, to which I nodded.

"What about Jake and Ness?", I asked him, thinking about my hybrid friend and my brother's Alpha.

"Nessie's parents are vampires with gold eyes. They don't hunt humans; they hunt animals. Nessie became a full vampire after the twins were born, and they're whole coven is moving back here. Did you have a vision about one of them?", Embry asked me, and I nodded.

"I saw a male vampire. He was tall and blonde. His facial features were sort of sprite-like and happy. Do you know his name?", I asked my brother.

"Yeah, with that description, you saw Mason. He actually has a rather odd story, but I'm not the one to tell it. Now, what do you say we change your vision?", he responded, and I giggled at his childish expression.

"We have to get the other two ready for school first.", I said as I playfully swatted at his shoulder.

"Okay, but I call Sammy!", he said as he ran up the staircase.

"You always give me the hard jobs!", I called after him as I went into the kitchen to find my older sister's boyfriend sweeping up the glass from the shattered plates.

"I've got this, you go deal with Del. Jane will kill me if I make you late for school or something. Just go and get _Elsa_ ready for school, and we'll all go get breakfast.", Seth told me with a smile, and I smiled back before hurrying up the back staircase.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!", I sung as I skipped up the stairs to wake up my "ice queen" of a middle sister.

I entered my younger sister's room quietly, skipping lightly over to the window. Light poured in as I opened the blinds and reached over to press play on my sister's iPhone. Music burst forth and my sister fell out of her bed. I laughed as she hit the floor, and then I ducked as a pillow came flying at my head.

"You missed me again, Delia. Get up, get dressed, and meet us downstairs as soon as you can. Em and Seth are here, and we're going with them over to a friend's house before school. Hurry up.", I said, and she bolted out of bed faster than I could get out of the room.

"What are you hiding?", Delia asked, and I smiled innocently.

"Nothing. Just get dressed.", and I flounced out of the room before she could say anything else.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself standing on the back deck of my house with my sisters. Odelia, or Delia, had surprised me by being ready to go on time; and Samantha, or Sam/Sammy, had been waiting on me when I got downstairs after waking Delia up. Embry and Seth had gone off into the woods to shift into their wolf forms.

Yes, they have wolf forms. The two happen to be part of the second of two shape-shifter packs in the Quileute Native American tribe. Embry's friend Jacob was the Alpha of the second pack, and Embry and Seth had joined Jacob when he decided to leave the first pack. It all gets rather confusing, so I try not to think too much about it. Instead, I chose to focus on the two giant wolves walking up to the three of us.

"Let me guess," I asked my brother. "you want to race?"

The wolf with gray fur and black spots gave me a happy nod, and I turned to my sisters.

"Should we?", I asked them, and they both nodded.

"Tell us what scent to track, and we're game.", Sam said, and I thought about whose scent they would know.

"Do you guys remember Jacob Black, Em's Alpha?", I asked, and both of them nodded.

"We'll track his scent to get to the finish line.", Delia said, and we readied ourselves.

I counted down from five, and as soon as I said one, the five of us took off into the woods. Even in my high heeled boots, I was still faster than Embry and Odelia. Samantha was gaining on me, and Seth was five feet in front of me. I knew it would be better for Seth to reach the Cullens' first, but I really wanted to win. I pushed on harder, and I had almost overtaken Seth when it happened again. I stopped dead in my tracks, a vision pulling me in.

_The Cullens were scrambling to hide Renesme and her children as Alec entered their house. His normally red eyes were pale, and, if at all possible, he was paler too. I immediately walked over to him with Seth. I heard a few of the Cullens growl._

_ "Al, what happened? Where's Sissy?", I asked him, and he shook his head._

_ "She's at the house, but she's weak. We've been running from Aro for nearly a week, and neither of us have been able to feed. She said she'd raid you mini-fridge, and I guess I should as well.", Alec replied calmly, but I just raised my eyebrow._

_ "Why are you running from Aro?", I asked._

_ "He found out about you three and Jane's relationship with Seth. It was okay at first, but when Jane refused to leave Seth for one of the new members of the guard, he snapped. I heard him plotting with Caius due to his eagerness to wipe out the wolves anyway, and they were going to send Felix and the new guard member, Dominic, to kill Seth. With him gone, Jane would have nothing attaching her to anyone outside the Volturi.", Alec's words were the last I heard before the vision ended._

When I could see the real world again, Seth was in front of me in human form, his eyes filled with worry.

"Did you get me to speak during the vision?", I asked him, and he nodded.

"So, Felix is coming to kill me with the new guy. I sent Embry ahead with Sammy and Delia, so we should probably get going.", Seth told me slowly, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Seth, run to the Cullen's house, now! If Alec sets foot inside that house with only Embry to protect him, he'll be killed!", I shrieked before taking off, Seth right beside me, still in human form and just as fast as I was.

The two of us skidded to a stop in the Cullens' driveway. I could see fifteen people with my two younger sisters and Embry. They were all spread out around the house, but they were all visible through the walls of windows. Seth and I entered together, and I found myself swept into a hug from a familiar vampire.

"Hey, Nessie!", I chirped as she let go of me.

"Hey, Evie! It's been a while, hasn't it?", she asked, her smile reaching her now gold eyes.

"It has, but I understand why. Embry explained some things to me this morning after a vision I had. We decided to change the future a bit.", I replied with a smile of my own, and the two of us giggled.

Before another word could be said, I found myself swept off my feet and into a hug totally worthy of the word "bone-crushing."

"Hey, Jake!", I let out in a giggle as Embry's Alpha twirled me around.

"Hey, Teensy!", he replied as he set me down, proving why he called me "Teensy."

Jacob Black stood at 6'7" tall, and I stood at 5'2" short! Except for one of the Cullens, I was the shortest person I knew. After my father's last visit, even Jane was taller than I was.

"If she's teensy, then what am I?", the aforementioned Cullen asked.

"You're tiny, Alice.", Jake answered, and I turned to look at the Cullen who spoke.

She was shorter than me, her hair was short and spiky, and her face was kind and sprightly. She seemed sweet, and I felt that I could get along with her. She skipped forward and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Evelyn; your sisters are upstairs with Embry, having breakfast.", she said, and I nodded and smiled politely as I shook her hand.

I had already "eaten" before I made Delia and Sam's breakfast and dropped it. I needed to stay downstairs in order to wait on Alec. I had to help my siblings, but I also had to keep my thoughts extremely guarded.

As if he'd heard my thoughts, Alec walked in, and the Cullens all zipped into the room as soon as they had caught his scent. Instead of waiting on him to speak, I ran into his arms and held on tight. I had missed Alec more than I missed my own father; he was my protector, my best friend, and, most importantly, my big brother.

"She'll be okay, Al. Seth just went to make sure she drinks. Go to the house and get something for yourself. I have to stay here and explain things to them. I promise I'll come straight home after school, if I ever make it there.", I said, after hearing the door I had entered close behind Seth, before placing a kiss on Alec's cheek.

He nodded, kissed the top of my head, and ran out of the house before any of the Olympic Coven could say a word.

"So you and Witch Twin are a thing?", Jacob asked.

"Don't call either of them that, and no, we're not!", I snapped as Embry walked over to me and grabbed a hold of my arms; I was known to get violent when someone insulted any of my family members.

"Alec and Evie are as likely to be in an intimate relationship as Emmett and Alice. Trust me on that, guys. Also, there's only one person allowed to call Jane a witch; no one is allowed to call Alec that. Evie will kill you if you do.", Embry told them all, but that was not good enough for the Cullen I identified as Nessie's father.

"Why is that, Embry, and how do you know so much?", he asked, and I reached my boiling point.

"He knows because he's my step-brother, and the reason why I'd never be in a relationship with Alec because he's my half-brother and Jane is my half-sister!", I snapped, and everyone blinked.

"That's impossible!", Nessie's father stated harshly after a few moments of stone silence.

"Edward, nothing is impossible. Let the girl speak before you even think about yelling at her!", the kind, older female vampire with caramel hair scolded Nessie's father, Edward.

"Please forgive my son; he can be rather rash." the male vampire who seemed to be the leader of the coven smiled gently at me, but Nessie's mother gave Edward an aggravated look at the comment. "Would you be so kind as to explain how Alec and Jane are your siblings?"

"Odelia, Samantha, and I are all hybrids, like Nessie used to be. Our father was, you could say, a scientist in his youth, which was before Aro was even created, and he liked to experiment. He still does, as a matter of fact. He spent centuries trying to find a way to have children of his own he could raise. Finally, he came to the Hybrid Solution, as we call it, and Jane and Alec were born. Their mother was not a vampire, but she lived through childbirth. My father discovered, after many failed attempts prior, that if he delivered the baby about a week earlier than when the woman's due date was, she could survive without having to be turned because the placenta would not be like stone at that point. He loved Jane and Alec, but he couldn't be around them. Like Nessie, Odelia, Samantha, and myself, their powers could be accessed when they were hybrids. He left, sank into the shadows, to protect them from the Volturi. Unfortunately, Aro found them anyway, and he turned them when he got the chance. Before you ask how Aro never knew they were hybrids, my father's power is a rare one. He can manipulate anything with the ability to take in oxygen and make it grow or remain the same. He controlled Jane and Alec's aging from behind the scenes for twelve and a half years, protecting them and our family secret for as long as he could. Forty years ago, my father met my mother, and they fell in love. They got married, had me, had Odelia, and had Samantha. A few years after Samantha was born, my mother got really sick. She didn't want to be a vampire, as she was a Christian woman and wanted nothing more than to be accepted into Heaven. So, as much as it pained him, my father let her die. He was miserable for several years afterword, but all of that ended when Embry and his mom took that trip down to Florida five years ago. When his mom met my dad, the connection was instant. Sheri is the best step-mother a person could hope for, and Embry is a great little brother.", I looked up at Embry as I finished talking, and he smiled before giving me a hug.

"Why were we never told about Alec and Jane?", Delia asked.

"Del, I couldn't tell you. With your powers, Dad thought you two would be at a higher risk to be taken by the Volturi if they found out about you. He made me promise I would keep it a secret, them too. Regardless as to what you may think, he loves us so much he sent us away from him to keep us safe. It wasn't a random place he sent us; Dad sent us to Forks because he knew Embry was nearby, and he knew Jane and Alec could use this coven as an excuse to visit the town, and therefore us. We were planning on telling you both soon, but the six of us weren't sure how to tell you.", I tried to explain, but my middle sister looked confused.

"What six people were involved in this?", she asked, and I sighed.

"Dad, Alec, Jane, Embry, Seth, and I all knew. Seth came by with Embry the last time Alec and Jane visited. It was the weekend you two spent in Seattle with Jared and Kim, playing laser tag; Jane and I were making dinner for Embry and me, Alec was watching _Men in Black_ for the first of what would become many a time, and Embry knocked on the back door. I knew something was up, and I saw he had Seth with him. Seth agreed not to tell anyone, and Jane and I added an extra place at the table. Seth was across from Jane, and at some point through dinner, after introductions had been made and the blood pouches had been dispensed to the vampires, they looked up at the exact same time to respond to a statement Embry had made, and their eyes met. Seth imprinted on her, and they agreed to try to be friends, to take things slow. Of course, now they're nearly inseparable when you get one around the other, and they're usually connected at the lips or the hands.", I explained this to Delia and everyone else, and several of the Cullens had to hide their smiles.

"Why have they come here now? You didn't seem as prepared to see Alec as you normally do?", Embry asked, and everyone else nodded in agreement with him.

"Aro knows. When Jane refused to be the mate of the newest guardsmen, he ordered her to give him her hand. He was okay with discovering three new hybrids, with learning who Alec and Jane truly are by birth, and finding out about her relationship with Seth. When she refused to break things off with Seth, which could kill the poor guy, Aro got angry. He and Caius were planning on sending Felix and the guy Aro wanted to be Jane's mate to kill Seth. Alec told Jane, and Jane grabbed her go-bag. Alec got his and the two of them hopped on the first flight to Sydney, Australia. From there, they flew to Paris, and from there they flew to Los Angeles. They landed in Seattle this morning and ran from the airport to our house. Alec tracked our scents and found us here, to warn us. Neither of them has hunted anything in almost a week, so I want you to keep an eye on them today, Em. If we run out of blood pouches, call Dad. Unless there are any other questions, I think we should head to school now.", I said the last sentence sarcastically.

"I still have one question: what blood are they drinking?", Jacob asked, and I felt it was best to answer that question to ensure the treaty Embry had told me about was not violated.

"In the 80s, my dad invented these juice pouches filled with deer blood. Jane and Alec know this, and they drink it willingly. Dad's diet is like yours, but I wasn't sure at first. He wears color contacts to help him blend in at the science conventions and botany exhibits he attends, so I never knew what color his eyes really were. I can now say that they are gold, because I know his diet. Anyway, the pouches, which look kind of like Capri Suns, can be easily stored, can be taken into public, and can seal themselves after being emptied in order to not attract flies with the remaining blood particles. If you want to try some, I can get my dad to bring me some more. He'll have to anyway, as Jane and Alec have probably drained my stock. Oh, and he has started doing specialty blood flavors recently. The mountain lion one was _interesting_ the first time I tried it, to say the least, and the elk one is rather good. Just let me know, and I'll place an order.", I smiled as I spoke, and the Cullens all looked interested.

"Hey, Evelyn, what's your dad's name?", Edward asked me.

"One, I prefer to be called 'Evie,' and two, his name is Arthur Bennet.", I responded pleasantly as Embry's cell phone rang.

We all heard the conversation, and I became increasingly frustrated with Forks High School. Embry lied, as he was our emergency contact, and said the three of us had contracted food poisoning over the weekend in Port Angeles and were home sick for the day. I knew there was a reason I love my brother as much as I do.

Of course, before I could even form my next thought, _my_ cellphone rang. I answered it with a laugh as my older sister tried to talk to me while our brother was singing at the top of his lungs in the background.

"Jane, are you better now?", I asked her, and she giggled.

"Do you think Seth would've let me near the phone if I wasn't? Somehow, Alec and I've both managed to drink enough blood to now be full and leave some still in both fridges. Are you planning on inviting the Cullens over tonight for dinner? They could sample Dad's blood pouches and we can cook for any wolves or hybrids that might be at dinner.", Jane replied, and I looked at Embry who shrugged as if to say "It's up to you."

"I guess we can. I'll be home soon with the other two, so tell Alec he's not Jared Leto and prepare to meet your younger sisters.", I told her, and she gave an affirmative answer before we both hung up; I turned to the Cullens.

"Assuming you heard my sister, which I know you did, you're all invited over to our house tonight for 'dinner.' All who eat human food will be fed, don't worry about that. If you decide you're going to come over, I'll know. I- Embry, go and tell _your_ brother if he even thinks about going after _my_ brother and sister, I'll kill him!", I started talking to the Cullens when I had a brief vision of Sam, Embry's half-brother and former alpha, trying to go after the only two red eyed vampires in the general area.

"Gotcha! I'll be over later, Evie!", he called as he ran out the door behind me and out of sight as he ran towards La Push.

"Sammy, Delia, come on. We need to get home soon, okay?", I said to my sisters, and they immediately walked over towards me.

"It was nice meeting everybody!", and then we left, leaving fifteen confused people in our wake.

A/N: R&amp;R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
